1. Spenser und das Manuskript (The Godwulf Manuscript)
"Spenser und das Manuskript (im englischen Original: The Godwulf Manuscript ist der Debutroman der Reihe mit der alles begann. Spenser muss hier ein altes Schriftstück wiederbeschaffen, welches gestohlen wurde. Doch schon bald stößt er auf eine Studentengruppe die es faustdick hinter den Ohren hat. Er freundet sich mit der Sekretärin der Gruppe, Terry an, sieht sich aber neuen Gefahren ausgesetzt. Nun sind alle gegen ihn, selbst die Bostoner Polizei. Weitere Einzelheiten: In den USA ist auf Random House eine Hörkassette des Romans erschienen. Gesprochen wurde er von Michael Pritchard. In den folgenenden Ländern ist dieser Roman ebenfalls übersetzt erschienen: Argentinien, Mexiko, Spanien (El Manuscrito Godwulf), Hongkong/China, Italien, Japan, Niederlande (Spenser en de linkse Studente), Polen (Manuskrypt z Godwulf), Schweden (Godwulf Manuskriptet), Taiwan, Tschechische Republik Folgende Hauptcharaktere und wiederkehrende Charaktere haben hier in diesen Roman einen Auftritt: Spenser, Lt. Marty Quirk, Sgt. Frank Belson, Joe Broz, Brenda Loring, Vince Haller. Kapitel für Kapitel Kapitel 1: - "Ein Negerjunge mit einem Borsalino schlenderte über den Hof" (einer der weltweit anerkanntesten und edelsten Hüte. Enstanden im späten 19. Jahrhundert in Norditalien, hergestellt von Guiseppe Borsalino). - "Eine Farbige mit einem Angela Davis-Haarschnitt" (Eine US-amerikanische Bürgerrechtlerin, heute würde man es wohl eher als Afro-Haarschnitt bezeichnen). - "Ich wette dass die Akte über den Paul Newman-Klub dicker ist" (Ein deutscher Übersetzungsfehler. Im englischen Original ist nicht der Paul Newman-Klub gemeint, sondern der Neman Club. Eine Erweiterung der katholischen Kirche im Campus der Universität). Kapitel 2: - Ewige Wachsamkeit ist der Preis für Freiheit (eine von Spenser häufig zitierte Spenserisme. Hier zum allerersten Mal erwähnt). - "Wenn sie nicht mitkommen breche ich ihnen beide Daumen. Und sie werden nie wieder Billard spielen" (ein Zitat aus dem Film "Haie der Großstadt" mit Paul Newman und Jackie Gleason. Im 14. Kapitel des Romans zum gleichnamigen Film, welcher von Walter Tevis geschrieben wurde, steht im englischen Original das gleiche Zitat). Essen und Trinken: Zusammen mit Terry Orchard trank er ein Bier und aß Corned Beef Sandwiches mit Gürkchen und Chips in einem Pub. Kapitel 3: - "Ich wohnte damals in der Marlborough Street, nicht weit vom Stadtpark". Im englischen Original erzählt Spenser dass er 2 Blocks vom Park entfernt wohnt. Wurde in der deutschen Ausgabe nicht erwähnt. In nachfolgenden Romanen stellt sich dies aber auch als Halbwahrheit heraus, denn dann wohnt er nur noch einen Block vom Park entfernt. Gemeint ist der Bostoner Public Park. - "Seit sechs Monaten arbeitete ich an einem Stück hartem Pinienholz und versuchte, die bronzene Statue eines Indianers zu Pferde nachzuarbeiten, die ich einmal in einem Museum gesehen hatte". Damit ist mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit die Statue von Cyrus Edward Dallin gemeint die vor dem ersten Weltkrieg im Museum of Fine Arts ausgestellt war. Essen und Trinken:Hack und Eier zum Abendessen Kapitel 4: - "In diesem Fall wurden die Ermittlungen von Martin Quirk, Chef der Mordkommission, geleitet. Ich bin schon 1,85 m groß, doch er überragte mich noch um einiges". Wenn man die Serie betrachtet wirkt Quirk gleich groß wie Spenser. Kapitel 6: - "Auf der Couch lag eine Chiffonstola und auf dem Kaffeetisch eine Novelle von Joyce Carol Oates". Eine der bekanntesten US-amerikanischen Schriftstellerinnen der Gegenwart. Essen und Trinken:Ein Ei-Sandwich und eine Tasse Kaffee. Kapitel 8: - "Als ich aufwachte, fühlte ich mit trotz eines üblen Geschmacks im Mund großartig". Ein Übersetzungsfehler. In der englischen Originalausgabe fängt das Kapitel folgendermaßen an: "Visions of the day's first bloody mary dancing in their heads". Das Zitat ist eine Anspielung auf "A Visit From St. Nicholas" von Clement Moore. - "Meiner hübschen Sammlung von Pinup-Fotos konnten sie allerdings nicht das Wasser reichen". Erneut eine fehlerhafte Übersetzung. In der englischen Ausgabe erfährt man zudem dass es Ann Sheridan Fotos sind. Kapitel 10: Essen und Trinken: Einen Bourbon bei Joe Broz. Kapitel 11: - "Firma Spenser. Sicherheitsabteilung. Wir schlafen nie!" Eigentlich das Motto der Pinkerton Detective Agency. - "Here's to you Mrs. Robinson". Aus dem gleichnamigen Song von Simon & Garfunkel. Wurde in der deutschen Ausgabe nicht erwähnt. Essen und Trinken: - einen doppelten Cheeseburger mit Tomatensaft und Kaffee, während dem Fahren eines Wagens. - einen Bourbon im Büro. Kapitel 12: Essen und Trinken: - Spanisches Omelette und Kaffee mit viel Milch und Zucker. - Hähnchenbrust mit Reis in einer Weinsauce und Pilzen. Kapitel 13: - "There was a Frost poem, but it was about birches". Diese Stelle wurde in der deutschen ausgelassen. Es gibt ein Gedicht von Robert Frostes welches "Birches" heißt. Essen und Trinken: - Und wieder Bourbon. Diesmal in Marty Quirk's Büro. Kapitel 14: - Brenda Loring's Telefonnummer: 437 36 76. Eine der wenigen Male in der Spenser eine Telefonnummer oder eine vollständige Adresse nennt. Kapitel 18: Essen und Trinken: - "Ich steuerte ein Steakhaus an. Als ich die Hälfte des Fleisches gegessen hatte, fiel mein Blick auf den Spiegel hinter der Bar". Kapitel 19: - "Um vier Uhr hielt Hayden eine Vorlesung über Beowulf." Eine Legendensaga. - "The Sweetheart of Sigma Chi". Einer der populärsten Songs der frühen Musikgeschichte. 1911 von Byron D. Stokes geschrieben, wurde der Song schon sehr oft gecovert. Essen und Trinken: - halbes Dutzend Hamburger bei McDonalds und danach ein Zehntel einer Flasche Bourbon. - Sandwiches und Kaffee. Kapitel 21: Essen und Trinken: - Hausmacher-Würstchen mit Apfelringen. Wissenswertes - Dies ist der einzige Roman der Spenser-Reihe in der Susan Silverman (Spenser's spätere Freundin) keinen Auftritt hat. - Obwohl Spenser in späteren Romanen erwähnt hat, dass er mit dem Rauchen bereits in den 60ern aufgehört hat, raucht er hier Zigarren. - Hier hat Spenser auch gleich mehrere Liebschaften. Neben Brenda Loring die er hier kennenlernt (und sie in "Endspiel gegen den Tod" wieder sieht), hatte er auch noch ein Techtelmechtel mit beiden Orchard's (Mutter und Tochter) was in der deutschen Ausgabe aber nicht erwähnt wird. - Da Henry Cimoli erst im 2. Roman der Reihe (Kevins Weg ins andere Leben) sein Debut feiert, besuchte Spenser hier noch nicht den Harbor Health Club, sondern das Boston Y.M.C.A. Gym. - Sein erstes Büro in welchem er hier arbeitete, lag an der Stuart Street in der berüchtigten Combat Zone - dem damaligen Rotlichtviertel der Stadt Boston. - Spenser erwähnt hier seinen Vater mit dem er aufgewachsen ist und der die einzige Person war, die sich um ihn gekümmert hat, als er klein war. Wie man aber weiß, wurde in späteren Romanen erzählt, dass er mit seinen beiden Onkeln und ohne Eltern aufwuchs. - Dieser Roman gilt unter den meisten Fans als untypischter aller Spenser Romane, da er kaum Gemeinsamkeiten mit nachfolgenden Romanen aufweist. - Spenser ruft im 12. Kapitel einen Freund an der beim Boston Globe arbeitet und dort die Nachtschicht hat. Es ist davon auszugehen dass dieser Freund kein Geringerer als Lennie Seltzer ist, der in den nachfolgenden Romanen 4 Auftritte haben wird. Dieser arbeitet auch für den Globe. Kategorie:Romane